


cuddle fatigue

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's door is always open.





	cuddle fatigue

Virgil looks at his boyfriend's door hesitantly, rocking back and forth on his heels. Logan has assured him (more than once) that his door is _always_ open to him, day or night, and that Logan doesn't mind being woken up, but now that Virgil has forced himself out of his own tangle of blankets and made it this far, he's not so sure he can _actually_ take Logan up on the offer.

Despite the thin line of amber light spilling into the hallway, assuring Virgil that Logan is still awake.

The chill in the air decides him, finally- he left his hoodie in his room- and he shuffles to Logan's door, lightly rapping on it with his knuckles. Almost immediately, it swings open, the doorway filling with Logan's reassuring presence.

"Virgil?" Logan asks softly. Virgil nods, gnawing on a thumbnail.

"I can't sleep," he finally mumbles. "It- my room- can I stay here?" Somehow, Logan makes sense of the babble spilling from his lips and steps back, letting Virgil come in.

"Of course," Logan murmurs. "I told you that you could always come here, Virge."

"What- what are you still doing up?" Virgil asks, settling on the edge of the bed and pulling his feet up. Logan makes an affronted face at his bare feet and snaps his fingers, clothing them in constellation-dotted socks. Virgil smiles a thank-you.

"I was finishing Thomas's planner," Logan says, indicating the open planner on his desk. "I've just finished, however."

"I- I can go if you want," Virgil says. Logan shakes his head, a smile playing about his lips.

"Of course I don't want you to go," Logan says. "You just got here." Virgil can feel his cheeks warm as Logan sits down next to him, casually putting an arm around him and pulling him closer as he loosens his tie.

"I'm sorry that you can't sleep," Logan says. "But I confess, I'm glad that you're here."

"Me, too," Virgil whispers. He feels like he's on fire as Logan stretches out properly, getting under the covers, and bringing Virgil with him. As if it's a matter of course, letting the embodiment of _anxiety_ sleep with you.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Virgil can't help but ask. "I mean...I'm _anxiety_, what if I make you have a nightmare, or-"

"We're also in my room," Logan points out. "And regardless, if it is all right with you, I want to spend the night with my boyfriend."

Well, how could Virgil argue with _that_? 

He rests his head in the crook of Logan's shoulder, listening to the logical side breathe. It's comforting, and Virgil feels drowsiness descend upon him for the first time that night.

"Do you think you can sleep now, Virge?" Logan murmurs. "You seem tired." Virgil nods, feeling Logan's fingers card through his hair, soothing him further.

"Love you," Virgil mumbles sleepily. Logan turns, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil's head.

"I love you, too, Virgil," he says. "Good night."


End file.
